Estoy llorando
by Lis Jade Black
Summary: Sakura está muy confundida, está luchando con sus recuerdos pero no logra nada. Melissa parece ser una niña muy misteriosa, qué secretos guardará? se salvará Syaoran? decubrirá Sakura que está embarazada? r/r
1. Default Chapter

**Estoy llorando**

          Que terrible lluvia azotaba las puertas de Inglaterra, la lluvia mezclada con llanto nunca había sido buena. Una chica llorando le partía el corazón a cualquiera. Que terrible era el amor. Mientras ese a quien amas está en una guerra, tú estás allí, llorando por él, llorando sin cesar... Llorando... Nada te consuela, sólo llorar, ese es el escape de todos, el llanto, que palabra tan triste y a la vez alegre cuando se llora por alegría. Todo atraía al llanto. El amor, la amistad, las cosas más bonitas no hacían más que sacar lágrimas.

            Los consuelos de aquel chico y de su mejor amiga no eran suficientes. Nada era suficiente, sólo que viniera ese chico y la besara y amara de nuevo. El sólo pensar en él la hacía sufrir más, pero lo habían intentado todo, todo para que ella dejara de llorar. Que horrible era ese sentimiento, tenía el corazón destrozado, la esperanza en la esquina, y la felicidad por el espacio.

-Sakura, debes dejar de llorar, tus ojos se han puesto rojos y feos- Tomoyo, su mejor amiga, hacía su mejor intento. Desde que Sakura había llegado a Inglaterra (Por órdenes de Syaoran) no había hecho nada más que llorar. Eriol, que era su antiguo amigo, y futuro esposo de su mejor amiga, también la consolaba como podía, pero era imposible hacer que dejara de llorar.

-Sabes, se ha aprobado que el llorar no lleva a nada.

-¡Pero me hace sentir mejor!- Sakura huyó de nuevo a la calle. Siempre hacía eso, al menos el tiempo que llevaba con ellos. Tres semanas pasaron como un rayo, y nada de rastro de él. No querían pensar lo peor, pero era lo más seguro.

            Era temporada de lluvia, ahora las calles estaban vacías. Cada vez que salía buscaba un parque donde hubiese un columpio solitario. Se sentaba allí y recordaba... una y otra vez... sólo... despejaba su mente...

* Flash back *

-Te vas y punto ¿Entiendes?- Syaoran gritaba cada vez más fuerte. Sakura estaba asustada, no miraba sino al suelo fijamente, las lágrimas ya empezaban a aparecer y a caer fluidamente por sus mejillas.

-¡No voy a ir!, No voy a dejarte solo.

-Sakura... Entiéndelo amor, por favor... Yo no puedo permitir que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti ni mucho menos a... –Syaoran se quedó en silencio, pensando bien si decirlo- Ya, te vas y punto, no me hagas hechizarte ni nada por el estilo, quieras o no, vas a ir.

-¡Maldita sea!, Por qué nunca me dejas ayudarte, que crees que soy... Te amo... –Ella cayó en sus brazos...

*Fin del flash back *

Solo hasta allí recuerdo

            Por qué no entendías que yo quería ayudarte ¿Por qué?

ØøøøøøøøøøøøøØ

-¿Qué dice cariño?

-Eriol, amor... Es cierto, nuestras suposiciones estaban correctas. Sakura está esperando un bebé, eso es lo que quiso decirle Syaoran antes de que se fuera, Dios mío, y ella está en la calle con esa criatura.

-¡Cálmate Tomoyo!- Eriol la detuvo, antes de que saliera en su busca- Recuerda que ella no lo sabe, además ya ha salido varias veces y regresa al poco tiempo, esperemos a que llegue, y se lo decimos.

-Imagínate su reacción... Pobre Sakura...

-Ella es fuerte... Ella es muy fuerte...

         La espera se hizo interminable. Ya habían pasado horas y no había ningún rastro de ella. Nada daba señal que fuera a volver por los momentos. Tomoyo se estaba desesperando, Eriol ya no podía controlarla.

-Y ahora que pienso cariño- Tomoyo recorría toda la sala una y otra vez- Ella no ha llevado una dieta sana, ni siquiera come. Eso le hace un daño tremendo al bebe, Santo cielo, tengo que buscarla ya.

-Tomoyo...

*^u^*

-¿Quién está allí?

-Cálmate preciosa, no te haremos daño- Dos hombres se acercaron a ella. Sakura se asustaba cada vez más. Las lágrimas habían cesado. Se levantó del columpio y retrocedió hasta quedar aprisionada entre un árbol y aquellos dos hombres- No tienes por qué temer preciosura, esto va a ser rápido, y muy bueno...

-Aléjense, no se atrevan a tocarme, no se acerquen ni un centímetro más o...

-¿O qué? ¿Qué podría hacer una dulzura cómo tú?- Ellos llegaron hasta ella, comenzaron a acariciarle el cabello, y uno bajó hasta su cintura. Ella temblaba, no le estaba gustando nada aquello; Ellos iban a violarla.

-Les dije que no se me acercaran- No tuvo otra opción, los años que llevaba como novia y esposa Syaoran no había pasado en vano. Durante ellos aprendió mucho de artes marciales. Y para no recurrir a la magia, recurrió a esa fuerza.

         Los golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, sacándoles totalmente el aire. Mientras se encorvaban ella les dio otro golpe en el costado y los dejó en el suelo. Sangraban por la boca y se retorcían de dolor. Ella estaba asustada, su cabeza giraba, daba vueltas y más vueltas. Pero sin embargo, sentía como caía... y caía...

T_T

-SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Tomoyo gritaba por las calles solitarias de Inglaterra, si novio la perseguía por las espaldas, tratando de lograr que regresara a casa, una tormenta se acercaba y se estaba arriesgando mucho corriendo sin rumbo alguno.

-Ya basta, ella regresará, no es tonta, encontrará a manera. Regresemos Tomoyo, quien sabe si ya llegó a la casa y no nos vio, puede que vuelva a huir, y eso es peor.

         No podía permitir que su amiga se quedara sola en aquella tormenta, y en esas condiciones, pero Eriol tenía cierta razón, si ella regresaba y ellos no estaban lo más seguro es que volviera a huir. No podían arriesgarse a eso tampoco... Las dos cosas llevaban a algo...

-No está- Fue lo primero que dijo- Sakura no está...

-Tomoyo, cálmate cariño, ella regresará- Eriol también estaba asustado por parte de Sakura. Las calles de Inglaterra no eran nada seguras que digamos. Pero ella tendría que regresar de una u otra forma... Tenía que...

-Eriol sí Sakura no vuelve... Yo no sé que va a pasar.

          El timbre sonó ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas y con esa vil tormenta? Tomoyo fue a abrir, y tal fue la sorpresa de encontrarse con...

^^

-¿Dónde estoy?- Sakura despertó en pequeña casita empolvada, al parecer estaba deshabitada. Los muebles estaban tapados con sábanas, pero sin embargo en el que ella estaba recostada parecía limpio. Ya había amanecido, la luz era tenue, aún así estaba muy confundida ¿Qué era aquel lugar? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Quizás la figura de una niña podría respondérselo.

-Toma, come algo, estás muy débil, mi mamá dice que debes descansar.

-¿Pero quién eres tú?

Notas de la autora:

Holas, me presento, mi nombre es Lis o Jade, como ustedes prefieran, este es mi segundo fic de Sakura (Pero el primero no lo he publicado porque no me gusta) porque los demás son de Harry Potter, si les gusta Harry Potter no duden en pasar a echarles un ojo. Ok ¿qué tal les pareció el capi? Espero que bien. Este fic se lo dedico exclusivamente a La chica Lavigne, tu me das inspiración. Gachas.

Porfis espero sus reviews a ver si gusta y sigo y sigo.

Atte. Lis*Jade


	2. Un golpe fuerte

Por lis.

Estoy llorando.

Un golpe fuerte.

          Miraba hacia todos lados aterrada, no sabía en dónde estaba, se sentía tan confundida, estaba tan atareada. Aquella sala daba vueltas sobre su cabeza, sentía como si ésta le fuera a explotar. Un leve dolor crecía y se apoderaba de ella. Sintió cómo la pequeña niña se le acercó ofreciéndole un poco de comida, pero ella no sabía quien era aquella chiquilla, no sabía dónde estaba y... tampoco sabía quién era.

-¿Dónde estoy? – La niña sonrió.

-Pues estás en mi casa. ¿Cómo te llamas? Te encontré en el parque sola, a parecer esos señores te andaban molestando, que suerte que pasaba por allí, entonces ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Cómo... me... llamo...? Es que... No lo sé... No lo recuerdo – La miró sorprendida.

-Debe ser por ese golpe en la cabeza que tienes, mi mamá ya viene con unas vendas. Note preocupes ¿Te duele?

-Sí... un poco.

-¿Cómo está hija? – Una señora no mayor de treinta y cinco años entró a la habitación. Dejó a un lado unas vendas y un poco de alcohol - ¿Te sientes bien linda?

-No mami, no recuerda nada, creo que ha perdido la memoria. Pobre.

-¿No recuerdas nada? – Sakura asintió, se sentía un poco débil, la cabeza le dolía al igual que el vientre. La mujer notó enseguida como se tambaleaba y la recostó de nuevo. Le indicó a su hija que le diera la comida.

-Me siento un poco mal, creo que es por el golpe – Se tocó la cabeza.

-Tú tranquila, primero tendremos que ponerte un nombre ya que no recuerdas el tuyo, como tus ojos asimilan a una esmeralda, puede ser esmeralda o... Jade ¿Qué prefieres?

-Jade es más corto – Sonrió levemente.

-Bien, Jade, entonces ahora duérmete, más tarde trataremos de hacer que recuerdes algo, tal vez es sólo pasajero.

*

           La chica heló sus ojos. Syaoran estaba allí, parado en la puerta, herido y cansado. Cayó al suelo apenas se vieron, la chica gritó llamando a su novio para que la ayudara. Los dos estaban impresionados, pero ahora que Sakura no estaba ¿Qué le dirían a Syaoran? ¿Qué cosa le podrían decir? Lo dejaron en la habitación de Sakura, con la esperanza de que ella estuviera allí, pero no era así... Tomoyo fue por un poco de vendas y desinfectante, él estaba muy lastimado, no había que descartar la idea de llevarlo a un hospital, parecía muy lastimado.

           Estaba inconsciente, y era mejor que lo estuviera por un buen tiempo, al menos hasta que Sakura decidiese regresar. No se podían imaginaban la reacción de Syaoran al saber que su esposa no estaba en la casa, sobre todo después de regresar de una guerra. La chica comenzó a llorar, Eriol pudo entender por qué, pero no se le ocurrían palabras exactas para calmar su dolor. Lo único que ayudaría en ese momento, era el regreso de Sakura.

*

          Volvió a despertarse después de dos horas, esta vez miraba asustada hacia la puerta. Sentía unos cuantos nervios, dónde estaba, pero... ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Ni siquiera sabía quién era ella... ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? Tuvo que haber sido algo grave, por suerte aquella niña le había salvado la vida, pero ¿Dónde estaba esa pequeña ahora? ¿Por qué sentía como si en a casa no hubiese más nadie sino ella?.

-Ya regresé, uy estás despiertas, de seguro te dio miedo estar sola. No te preocupes, aquí te traje unas medicinas, y otras vendas porque esas ya están muy manchadas. Mi mami vendrá pronto, está trabajando. Ten, el chocolate siempre hace sentir mejor, por lo menos a mí – La chica aceptó el chocolate, pero aún así se sentía extrañada.

-Gracias, eres muy dulce...

-Melissa, me puedes llamar Mel o Meli, cómo quieras – Sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa amablemente – ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer? Debemos ayudarte a que recuerdes, pero... Bueno, qué crees que te gustaría hacer, tal vez así recuerdes algo.

-Bueno... No lo sé...

-Trata de recordar algo, vamos inténtalo – Ella lo hizo, comenzó a tratar de recordar, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza volvió a surgir.

-No puedo, me duele la cabeza cada vez que intento recordar algo... Creo que no es pasajero.

-Bueno al menos recuerdas eso que te dijo mi mamá en la mañana. No estás del todo mal. Ven, salgamos al patio, el aire fresco te hará muy bien.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero intenta no buscar los recuerdos y ya verás como ellos te encuentran a ti – Trató de mentalizar esas palabras, tal vez de verdad le sirvieran, y mucho.

*

         Tomoyo y Eriol habían llevado a Syaoran a un hospital, como se veía muy grave tenían que hacerlo. Parecía tener señales de fracturas, y algunas heridas profundas. Los dos estaban muy preocupados, sobre todo por Sakura. No sabían dónde estaba y mucho menos si estaba bien. Podía haberle ocurrido cualquier cosa, temían hasta lo peor, pero tenían que tener la mente siempre en positivo, después de todo, ninguno estaba pasando por un buen momento.

-¿Cómo está doctor? ¿Se repondrá?

-De que va a estar bien, lo estará, pero tendrá muchos días de reposo y medicinas ¿Cómo pudo ocurrirle semejante barbaridad a este muchacho tan joven?

-Las cosas pasan – Tomoyo trataba de evitar el tema de "¿Cómo pasó?", no podía decirle a aquel señor que ese muchacho tenía magia y que se había ido a una guerra.

-¿Cómo está él cariño? – Eriol se le acercó por un lado.

-Él estará pronto en casa, tendremos que darle atención especial, no creo que siendo Syaoran acepte una enfermera personal – Los dos rieron, poco a poco lo cosa iba mejorando. Sólo faltaba Sakura. La sonrisa de la chica volvió a ensombrecerse.

-Ya veras como ella regresa más pronto de lo que crees, y se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando vea que Syaoran está de vuelta, solo quédate tranquila. Todo se va a solucionar.

-Eriol... estamos olvidando al niño... – él la miró extrañado – Sí, al hijo que está esperando Sakura, ese niño corre más peligro porque ella no sabe que está embarazada, tenemos que encontrarla, tal vez un conjuro sirva...

-Los conjuros para buscar personas se prohibieron, porque la mayoría los utilizaba para matar, no creo que podamos utilizar eso, Sakura sabe dónde está la casa, ella volverá, tiene que volver...

-Ya cambiaste la oración, pero tienes razón, ella tiene que volver.

-Ya ha despertado, anda preguntando por una tal Sakura, ¿Es usted señorita? – Tomoyo asintió. Mentía pero era preferible -  Bien, pueden pasar los dos, pero no lo hagan alterar – Los dos entraron cautelosamente.

-¿Dónde está Sakura? – Enseguida al entrar se encontraron con la triste mirada de Syaoran.

-Verás Syaoran, sé que esto no será fácil... pero... No sabemos dónde está desde ayer después de la tormenta.

-¿Cómo has dicho? – Syaoran se levantó de un golpe, sintió un dolor por todo el cuerpo, las heridas le ardían y algunas sangraban.

-Por favor, no te alteres, ella va a aparecer...

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! La vida de Sakura y de mi hijo están en peligro, yo no puedo permitir eso, tengo que encontrarla lo antes posible.

-Relájate Syaoran – Eriol intentó calmarlo - Estoy seguro de que ella regresará pronto, sólo tienes que esperar.

-Cómo pude dejarla... No debí irme... El solo imaginarme lo que sufrió...

-Y hay algo que lo empeorará – Tomoyo lo miró preocupada – Ella no sabe que está embarazada, no sabe que pone en riesgo a ese bebé.

-¿Y cómo entonces ustedes lo saben? Tengo que encontrarla – Syaoran comenzaba a desesperarse cada vez más.

-Porque nos enteramos justo un poco antes de su desaparición.

-¡Demonios! Sakura... Ojalá que estés muy bien... no me lo podría perdonar nunca...

*

-¿Te gusta el aire fresco verdad? A mí me encanta, siempre salgo a saltar un poco, me libero. 

-Es una vista hermosa – Los ojos verdes de la chica se fijaron en el paraíso que observaba. El viento mecía sus cabellos de un lado a otro. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como sus pensamientos volaban y le dejaban la mente en blanco.

-Eres muy bonita, me recuerdas a mi abuelita. Murió cuando tenía seis años, era idéntica a ti, pero tenía el cabello negro. Mientras te quedes me harás mucha compañía, como mi mami y yo estamos solas ella tiene que trabajar todo el día para mantenernos, por eso adoraba a mi abuelita, siempre jugaba conmigo y me contaba cuentos lindos, pero ahora que no está, estoy sola en esta casa... A veces me da mucho miedo porque puedo ver fantasmas, mi madre nunca me ha creído, pero yo los veo, no es mentira. Mi abuelita sí me creía, decía que ella también los veía.

-¿Fantasmas? ¿Espíritus? ¿Puedes verlos?

-No me crees ¿Cierto? Bueno, es comprensible.

-No, no, no, claro que te creo, debe ser magnífico poder verlos como...

-¿Cómo quien? ¡Jade! Acabas de recordar algo, es decir que algún familiar o amigo también podía verlos ¿Recuerdas su nombre?

-No, es más... no sé de dónde salió eso, a lo mejor lo dije por decirlo sin darme cuenta...

-No lo creo, a veces lo que no dice sin darse cuenta puede ser sumamente importante.

-¿Lo crees? Bueno, sí... tal vez sí conozca a alguien... sólo quisiera recordar a quién...

-Ya verás como todo regresará a tu mente, ahora entremos, los espíritus me avisan que va a haber otra tormenta, espero que mi mamá no tenga problemas al regresar...

Notas de la autora:

Perdonen 100% la espera, jeje, pero ¿Saben? Tengo como cinco fics que continuar y por eso me atraso, no se preocupen, esto será lento pero de que lo hago lo hago, qué les pareció? Pobre Sak, su memory se fue de viajecito. Y Sya, echito marre, tan ilusionado que había llegado de ver a Sak.

Adelantos, weno... Les puedo decir que esa niña jugará un papel esencial^^

Besos.

Lis Jade Black Malfoy.


	3. Conversando con tu interior

** ¬Estoy llorando.**

**Conversando con tu interior.**

Tal y como lo había dicho una tormenta comenzó. Sakura creía recordar algo sobre espíritus, pero ya se estaba hartando de intentar recordar y no lograr nada. Entró a la casa y se sentó en el mueble más cercano. Estaba completamente mareada y sentía muchas náuseas. Se llevó una mano al vientre y se recostó sobre un cojín, tenía bastantes ganas de vomitar pero no quería hacerlo. Se puso a llorar, sin razón alguna, sólo sentía que quería hacerlo, extrañaba su vida aunque no recordaba cómo era.

- ¿Estás bien Jade? Te ves un poco pálida... bueno, mejor dicho, un poco mucho – La niña se le acercó un poco y tocó su frente.

- Me siento bien, gracias Mel por preocuparte, es sólo que estoy algo cansada... creo – Mel negó con la cabeza, estaba segura de que no sólo estaba cansada, tenía algo más que cansancio.

- No... Yo creo que estás mal, voy a llamar a mi mamá,  lo mejor hasta hay que llevarte a un hospital. Por favor espérame ahí que ya regreso – Y con estas últimas palabras se fue corriendo.

- Syaoran – Murmuró antes de desmayarse.

**_¿Dónde estoy?_**

_¿Dónde piensas que estás?_

**_Tengo miedo... está muy oscuro aquí._**

_¿Por qué tienes miedo? Tú decidiste estar aquí._

¡No!... yo sólo quiero... quiero estar donde era feliz, quiero volver a mi otra vida.

_Por eso estás aquí, quieres recordar lo que has olvidado, y sabes que yo tengo esos recuerdos._

¿Tú los tienes? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me pasó?

_Yo los tengo porque tú quisiste que los tuviera, porque quisiste olvidar..._

¿No fue a causa de un golpe que los perdí?

_No. Fue por ti misma. Porque quisiste olvidar el dolor, ahora se te hará más difícil recordar._

¿No me ayudarás?

Tal vez... pero eres tú la que tienes que ayudarte. Siempre has sido muy débil, y yo no puedo hacer nada por eso. Eres tú.

¿Pero... cómo? No recuerdo como soy.

_En eso sí puedo ayudarte._

¿Quién eres?

_Yo soy tú y tú eres yo. Lo que pasó fue que tú no quisiste más tener tu vida porque tenías miedo de perderlo todo, porque eres cobarde y tienes miedo._

Pero yo... No sé de qué hablas.

_No lo sabes porque renunciaste a ello._

¿Cómo una persona puede decidir que hacer con sus recuerdos? Es imposible que yo los haya borrado...

_¿Olvidas que tú no eres normal? ¿Olvidas que llevas magia en tus venas? ¡Claro! Lo olvidaste porque tú quisiste deshacerte de todas tus habilidades. No te importó la felicidad que podías obtener de otras cosas, sólo te ocupaste en pensar lo infeliz que serías porque ya no tendrías a esa persona especial._

**_Ya lo sé... soy muy débil, pero... ¿Qué hice para olvidarlo todo?_**

_Lo deseaste. Deseaste nunca haber vivido lo que viviste, deseaste ser normal, por eso activaste algo... Una carta. Una que creaste tú misma._

¿Una carta? ¿Pero cómo que una carta? 

_Trata de recordar, lucha por tu vida y la carta desaparecerá._

¿Y cómo lo hago? No sé por lo que lucharé.

_Confórmate con saber que es por ti misma... Confórmate por saber que es por esa persona que está creciendo en ti._

¿De qué hablas?

_Ya fue suficiente por hoy, debes regresar a la realidad._

¿Qué realidad? ¡Yo quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Quiero saber toda la verdad!

_Dale tiempo al tiempo._

Pero...

- ¡Jade! – Gritaba la niña mientras la agitaba de un lado a otro. - ¡Ya despertaste! ¡Que bueno! – Dijo mientras veía que sus ojos aún se abrían lentamente.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Exclamó repleta de sudor. Lo había sentido como una terrible pesadilla... Se preguntaba si aquello había querido decir algo o era simplemente un sueño.

- Vamos a llevarte a un hospital, está un poco lejos pero espero que aguantes – Comentó la madre de la chiquilla.

- No hace falta... debe ser sólo por hambre... O algo pasajero. De veras no necesito un hospital – La señora le cortó las palabras con leves negaciones.

- Irás, sólo mírate, estás más pálida que la leche y estás sudando un río entero, además Mel me dijo que estabas mareada y tenías náuseas – Sakura miró hacia el suelo y luego volteó a verla.

- ¡Pero ya se me pasó! ¡De verdad!... – Por un momento analizó las palabras de la mujer – Yo... yo... yo nunca le dije a Mel que me sentía mareada  y menos que tenía náuseas.

- Pero es... imposible – Dijo su madre mientras se volteaba a ver a su hija – Si ella me lo dijo es porque tú se lo dijiste.

Melissa parecía aterrada, como si su madre estuviera descubriendo a su verdadera hija, o como si descubriese uno de tantos secretos. Enseguida tomó por excusa que buscaría un vaso de agua y se fue corriendo hacia la cocina. Dejó a su mamá totalmente confundida, aunque muy dudosamente más que a Sakura, quien ya de paso tenía sus propias confusiones mentales. Esperaron a que la niña regresara y se fueron camino al hospital.

Quería recordarlo todo, como había llegado allí con ellas, qué realmente había pasado en su vida, por qué era diferente y de qué carta hablaba su sueño. Tantas cosas por saber y ninguna parecía querer encontrar respuesta, o tal vez sí pero ella no se prohibía a sí misma hallarla. Se durmió mientras se trasladaban hasta el hospital, esperaba soñar de nuevo para enterarse de más cosas, pero durmió sin tener una sola imagen en su cerebro. Y hasta que no llegaron no despertó.

****

Era un hospital pequeño, parecía más bien una casa, Sakura creía recordarlo... Como si antes lo hubiese visto, como si le hubiese pasado por al lado. Se esforzaba por completar la información exacta de ese lugar pero no lograba hacerlo, le costaba, le hacía sentirse incluso más mareada de lo que estaba. Ya no sabía si el mareo era por una enfermedad o por aquel supuesto golpe que se había dado.

La llevaron inmediatamente a un cuarto para examinarla. Cada vez se ponía más pálida y esto asustaba un poco a sus acompañantes. La recostaron libremente sobre una camilla y el doctor se puso a realizarle unas cuantas preguntas.

- ¿Qué has sentido últimamente? – Preguntó sentándose en una silla cercana.

- Sólo han sido un poco de mareos y náuseas... Más nada – Le respondió despreocupadamente.

- Bien... ¿Eres casada? O tienes algún novio... ¿Has tenido alguna relación recientemente? Has roto con algún novio – Le molestaba que le hicieran tantas preguntas a la vez.

- Pues... no lo sé... No recuerdo nada – Respondió tímidamente.

- ¿Has perdido la memoria acaso? – preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Bueno, la verdad es que sí... – El doctor se quedó en silencio al escuchar esas palabras. Volteó  ver a Melissa y a su madre y luego se volvió de nuevo a Sakura con una expresión de preocupación.

- Vaya... No me habían dicho que también era un caso de amnesia – Guardó silencio y se quedó pensativo – En ese caso habrá que hacerte otros análisis.

- Por ahora preferiría que sólo me hicieran exámenes por la debilidad y mareos que siento, sino fuera mucha molestia.

- De acuerdo. Pero luego vendrán los otros.

- Gracias – Dijo con una libre sonrisa, que bien dejó al doctor un poco ruborizado.

Se quedó totalmente dormida después del análisis. Sentí escuchar voces por todos lados, voces que le hablaban como si la conociesen. Pero ella no recordaba ninguna de ellas. Lo único que quería era hablar con aquella mujer de la otra vez... Bueno, según la mujer era ella misma, ¿Pero cómo podía serlo? ¿No estaba ella ahí? Cada vez las cosas eran más confusas.

Pero entonces le volvió a hablar...

_¿Para qué deseas tanto hablar conmigo?_

**_Quiero saber la verdad._**

_La verdad es la que tú crees que es, yo no puedo decírtela, tu creaste tu verdad, y es que lo quisiste olvidar todo._

**_Pero estoy arrepentida... me siento tan confundida, necesito saber por qué soy diferente, también a qué te refieres con eso de que hay una persona creciendo en mí..._**

_No tardarás en saberlo. Es más, sólo es cuestión de horas... ahora, lo de por qué eres diferente... eso no puedo decírtelo, así que tendrás que averiguarlo tú sola._

**_¿No puedes aunque sea darme una pista?_**

_Usa a quienes tengas más cerca._

**_¿A quiénes te refieres?_**

_¿No crees que ya te dije mucho?_

**_No me gusta que me respondan con preguntas._**

_¿Cómo puedes saberlo si ya olvidaste quién eres y cómo eras?_

**_No sé... simplemente lo sé._**

_Crees saber mucho ¿No? Te repito, dale tiempo al tiempo, usa a los que tienes cerca... Hazme caso, tal vez así salgas pronto de esta._

**_Háblame sobre la carta... esa que dices que yo creé. ¿Cómo es?_**

_Es como tú quisiste que fuera._

**_¿Y cómo quise yo que fuera?_**

_¿No te dije ya que fue lo que tú quisiste, acaso no te lo he repetido mucho?_

**_¡Basta! ¡Me confundes! No quiero saber más nada, prefiero quedarme así para siempre... ¡No necesito tu ayuda!_**

_No te he estado ayudando, eres tú sola la que te confundes y creas rollos mentales._

**_..._**

_¿Por qué lloras?_

**_Lloro porque es lo único que siento que debo hacer._**

_Estás siendo débil de nuevo._

**_¡Si dices que lo he sido siempre no serás tú la que lo cambie! ¡Déjame en paz!_**

_¿Por qué no primero te dejas en paz tú misma? En toda tu vida no has hecho más que reclamarte lo que hacías, crearte confusiones innecesarias._

**_¡Porque así soy! ¡Porque todo es culpa mía! ¡Y si él muere también será culpa mía!_**

_¿Quién? ¿De quién hablas?_

**_Yo... nunca he hablado de nadie..._**

_Lástima que niegues tus recuerdos._

**_Yo no los niego. Sólo no los encuentro._**

_Di lo que quieras, ya yo te di un consejo, allá tú si quieres tomarlo o dejarlo._

**_¿A dónde vas?_**

_A esconderme de nuevo._

**_¿De quién?_**

_De ti._

**_¿Por qué?_**

_Porque me gusta estar sola._

Se movía de un lado a otro, murmurando nombres que creía no recordar. Estaba medio dormida y medio despierta. Escuchaba las voces de sus sueños y las voces que provenían de afuera. Tanto ruido la enrollaba, así que de repente se despertó exaltada.

No había nadie en la habitación. Estaba sola y aún en aquél hospital. Por un momento sintió miedo. Miedo a quedarse más sola de lo que estaba. De pronto escuchó dos personas hablando. Eran un hombre y una mujer. Le hacían recordar algo, pero por una extraña razón cada vez que intentaba recordar su mente se bloqueaba y en vez de llenarse de cosas, todo estaba en blanco.

- ¿Cómo está Syaoran, Tomoyo? – Preguntó una voz masculina que venía del pasillo - ¿Han sanado sus heridas?

- No mucho, él sigue pidiendo ver a Sakura, y por eso no descansa... Estoy muy preocupada por ella y por él... Tengo un mal presentimiento, no voy a dormir tranquila hasta que la encontremos – El hombre hizo un movimiento que ella no logró ver pues sólo los estaba escuchando.__

- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Sé que alguien está protegiendo a Sakura, no le pasará nada malo. Ahora ¿Por qué no te vas a casa a dormir? Te haría falta una buena siesta, yo me encargo de Syaoran.__

- Gracias Eriol... __

Estaba recordando algo... Tal vez conocía esos nombres, o quizás era sólo producto de su imaginación. Decidió mejor ignorar aquello, pero lo único que no se le borraba de lo que había escuchado era el nombre de Syaoran. Algo le decía que era lo más importante que debía recordar.

- ¡Jade! – Exclamó la pequeña - ¡Ya despertaste! El doctor ya tiene listo el resultado del examen. Ya viene para acá, y creo que con buenas noticias.

- ¡Qué pronto! – Y en ese mismo momento llegó.__

- Bueno, no sé como te caerá esto... – Sakura le murmuró un "Jade" sabiendo que él se lo pedía – Jade. Pero según los exámenes tú estás... estás embarazada.__

Por cinco segundos guardó silencio espantada e impresionada. Lo primero que logró pensar fue en su sueño, cuando hablaba con esa mujer... Ella le había dicho que cuidaba de una criatura... y era cierto.

- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¿Eso quiere decir que ella tiene razón? – Preguntó Sakura muy confundida.

- ¿Quién Jade? – Preguntó el doctor con curiosidad.__

- No puede ser...__

- ¿No sabes quién es el padre de tu hijo? – Fue la última pregunta que escuchó de aquél joven doctor, ya que después de pensar varias veces en el nombre de Syaoran cayó rendida en la cama.__

**Notas de la autora:**

Lis frustrada -___- juré que más nunca continuaría esta historia, no sé como Carol me convenció tan rápido jeje, bueno, sé que este chap está algo amorfo, anormal, raro, pero esperen... que si decido hacer el siguiente se enterarán de más cosas XDD

Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron reviews, no les respondo porque enseguida me tengo que ir a dormir así que sólo les pido que sigan dejándolos.

Hasta la próxima si es que hay...__

_Lis Jade Black._


End file.
